Rebirth
by matsujunchann
Summary: From the moment the little wench dared to aim her wand at him, he knew he'd have her. However, he was not entirely equipped to handle such a feisty and cheeky mudblood.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

* * *

He sat with all the others at the largest table in all of the castle's Great Hall, between Helga and Godric, and narrowed his eyes slightly at the fat lady standing at the very center of the vast hall. She was singing and there were no instruments accompanying her.

"Salazar," Godric nudged Salazar's side, whispering in his ear. "You could at least fake a little bit of excitement."

"Oh? But I am most excited," he replied, his voice and face a cool mask of downright indifference.

"She traveled a long way to come here," Godric continued, "We should thank her for coming."

Salazar tried not to roll his eyes. A glance towards other tables showed students drinking and eating to their hearts contents, absolutely ignoring the boring singer. They whispered quietly amongst themselves and every now and then put on polite show of showing their fake enthusiasm for the foreign singer that had come all the way from… where was she from again?

It mattered not. As soon as she was done singing, the festivities commenced. The Great Hall filled with the loud and jovial voices of Hogwarts students as they feasted upon the finest food and ale. This is when Salazar would usually leave, not particularly interested in loud environments.

As he stood up, Helga looked up and shot him a knowing smile. No one commented about him leaving this early. He simply walked away without a word; his long dark cloak billowed after him as he calmly walked down the dimly lit hallways. He detested the speech that would follow, about how everyone was welcome to _his_ school when they knew how he truly felt about the filth that was being let in.

_Mudbloods._

The cold hit him like a blessing, shaking his thoughts away as they would do him no good. He could no longer endure the endless fights with Godric and the others. He could not bring them to see _reason_. With a long suffering sigh, he jerked his head up. The full moon was obscured by a flock of thick and bloated thunderclouds that didn't even allow the barest fingers of moonlight to peek through.

That's when he heard something or rather someone. With a quick movement of his wrist, his wand came to rest in his hand and he moved quickly towards the dark forest. His olive green eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and moved about with poise, his feet making absolutely no sound. He was an avid hunter and he knew the forest like the back of his hand.

"_HARRY!" _

The disturbed and fear-stricken scream made him come to a sudden halt. It sounded like a female was on the run and most likely distressed. She was approaching him too, perhaps not even aware that he was right there. He could hear her running and she was coming in his direction.

Salazar narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who she was but he was very curious to find out how she came to be in the forest and so close to the castle.

"Lumos."

He saw her then. She froze a few feet away from him; her dark eyes were wide with sheer horror as she looked right back at him. She was dressed in strange vests and she looked like she had been through hell and back. Her hair was all over the place, her upper lip was swollen and she had a nasty cut over her cheek.

She took a few steps back and suddenly had her wand aimed right at him, "Stand back!" her voice came out in a very insecure tone.

Salazar's lips curved upwards in sheer amusement, "You dare aim your wand at me?" he asked, his wand aching to teach the little wench a lesson.

There was confusion and fear dancing in her eyes. She took his appearance and looked quite insecure but held her ground and did not lower her wand, "I said stand back!" she raised her voice, "W-w-where's Harry!?"

He mockingly looked around, "It's just the two of us here, love." He spoke, his fingers playing with his wand, "Now, lower your wand and state your name and how you came to trespass into private property."

The young woman slowly looked around as if to make sure that it was indeed just the two of them, "This is the forbidden forest, isn't it?" she asked and frowned, still pointing her wand at the strange man, "This is hardly your property."

He frowned at her cheek, "This is where you are highly mistaken. This is indeed my property," He said and smirked at her as with a single flick of his wand, her wand came flying quickly and he held it carefully.

She gasped in shock and almost stumbled on her own feet as she backed away with palpable fear dancing in her chocolate-brown eyes. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly and her gaze fell between the man's eyes and her own wand trying to decide whether he was a threat or not.

And that amused him.

His smirk grew a little as he watched her like a lion watches its prey. She was obviously foreign and had no clue of who he was; everyone knew him. He was the one and only, Salazar Slytherin. He played with her wand on purpose, watching as she grew unnerved with that, "Your name." the command slipped from his lips easily.

A frown spread through her young features and then relief as well. She was relieved that she didn't know who she was and that only made him all the more curious about her own person. "My name's Luna." She said quickly and was surprised when he made click noise with his tongue.

"Your real name, wench." He said now pointing his wand at her, "Go on. Try and lie about it and a curse will fly your way."

She swallowed hard and actually dared to glare at him, "Hermione. My name's Hermione Granger."

"Lady Granger, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Salazar Slytherin and this…" he said pointing at their surroundings, his wand stopped at the tall famous castle, "Is my home."

Hermione Granger's face had turned quite pale and she looked like she was about to pass out, "I b-beg your p-pardon?"

* * *

"Godric!"

Godric Gryffindor closed the front doors of the Great Hall behind him and immediately felt a sense of dread overcome him at worrying tone in Rowena's voice, "Come quickly!"

He took a deep breath, really in no mood to deal with his friend's drama but he hurried as he was told. He suddenly came to a halt as he turned around the corridor, his bright blue eyes stopping on Salazar's figure; he was carrying something or better yet someone in his arms. "Is it a student?" Rowena asked as she took a good look at the young woman in the man's arms.

"Does she look like one of our own?" Salazar snapped and his gaze finally met Godric's. "I found her in the forest; she seemed to be on the run but from who or what I know not." He said, readjusting the unconscious young woman in his arms as if she weighted nothing.

Finally coming back to himself, Godric took notice of the spare wand on Salazar's belt, "And what happened to our guest?" he asked as he stepped aside to give Salazar room to walk past him. He watched Salazar tense slightly and he narrowed his eyes.

"She fainted at the mere mention of my name." Salazar answered with a frown on his own features and when both Godric and Rowena looked somewhat taken back with his words he came to a full stop, "That and the nasty curse she was hit with." He said and before Rowena opened her mouth to protest, "Which didn't come from me." He added quickly.

Godric frowned deeply but gave him a slow nod, believing him. How on Merlin's beard did the young woman walk past their secure wards?

Salazar readjusted the young woman in his arms one more time and watched on as Rowena opened the doors for them. He watched as Helga looked up from her book and quickly stood up, her eyes widening at the sight of the female in his arms. He offered her no explanation as he settled Hermione Granger down on the hospital bed, "She was hit with some nasty curse." Rowena added before Helga could speak.

"Where did you find her?" Helga questioned as her healer side quickly kicked in. She pushed her dress sleeves upward and frowned as she looked over the young woman's strange clothing.

"In the forest." Salazar replied shortly.

"In the forest?" Helga repeated and looked up at him, giving him a questioning look but when she didn't get a reply she looked back down at her patience and sighed deeply. She scanned the girl's body with her wand, searching for the source of the curse and the answer didn't take too long to make itself known as suddenly the tip of her wand flashed a strong white light towards the girl's abdomen. With a suffered sigh, she flicked her wand and the girl's strange coat was off her.

Rowena picked it up and gently folded it and placed it on a nearby chair. That's when a metallic sound reverberated loudly, startling the four of them.

Salazar bent down slowly, his hand wrapping around the odd-looking item. At first it looked to be some strange necklace, but as he inspected it closely, it became obvious to him that it was some important magical artifact, "It's an hour-glass." He said quietly, feeling in his core that it was so much more than that. His head snapped towards the young woman and he grew more curious than ever.

"I don't know what happened," Helga's voice startled him from his reverie, "Or who she is…" she paused and looked quite worried, "But she reeks of dark magic."

Salazar lips slightly curved upwards, "How interesting…"

Godric looked between his friend and the young woman, a frown slowly making its way into his handsome features. He couldn't help but feel like this woman wasn't supposed to be here, that Salazar's suddenly interest in her was not a good thing. He was not a stupid man by any means, he was perfectly aware of Salazar's recent experiments with dark magic.

Rowena shivered slightly, "And what of her curse? Can you heal it?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything like this before." Helga replied quietly, "I can only try."

Salazar smiled and moved behind Helga placing both hands on her shoulders, "I know you can do it, Helga. There's nothing that you can't heal." He said and placed a soft kiss on her right cheek.

The blond-haired woman rolled her eyes but her cheeks reddened brightly, "Then out with the lot of you. I have work to do."

"Aye! As me lady wishes." Salazar replied playfully, winking at her, enjoying the way her blush intensified.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Helluuu all! Thank you for making this far! I hope this first chapter caught your attention and makes you want to read some more! If that's the case, please drop a review!

So I decided to write a Salazar x Hermione fanfiction because I stared reading some of them a few weeks ago and they're all so addicting and I wanted to try writing one of my own. I hope you'll like it and stick around!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jules: **Ack! Thank you dear! I've corrected the minor mistakes. Mwah! IVE UPDATED BBY!

**Tsukiyo69: **Haha! I have yet to read a childish/stupid Godric! But don't worry; I will try to write him beautifully! XD

**Secret Little Reader: **YAY, -high five- please do stick around *W*

**Ashmo21: **Thank you dear!

**HopeInHell: **I know right! I adore this couple. I'm also addicted to Hermione x Tom Riddle. HAHA. I guess I like her with Slytherin boys ;3

**Trinna: **Thank you dear! I hope you'll enjoy this chappie.

**xSiriuslyPadfoot****: **I know right! Someone should definitely try a SlytherinXOC! Maybe I will give it a try… someday. X3

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I hope this chapter is also to your liking, please lend me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Rebirth**

Chapter II

* * *

**"Death and Rebirth is one of the most crucial parts of life, without one the other simply cannot exist!"**

* * *

The rivers ran red. The stench of death and decay was everywhere. There was fear plastered all over the watching crowd faces. They watched on, stared at the lifeless eyes that stretched on for miles. Bodies lay festering in the heat with hungry birds now feasting upon them. His heart raced with thrill at all the spilled blood, at all the fighting, at all the suffering. He told himself that all of this had been necessary. Yes, this had been a worthy, noble cause to eradicate all those that dared wield a wand when they had no right to; - mudbloods.

Salazar Slytherin woke up.

For a moment, he just laid there in bed, letting the light drizzle pattering against the window calm down his still racing heart. This dream had been occurring for a while now. He knew that his obsession with the muggle-borns was increasing at an alarming rate. He could no longer hide the anger he felt. Those filthy children had no right to wander in _his_ hallways.

The bed creaked softly as he suddenly rose up into a sitting position, the handmade bedspread slipping away from his muscular chest and down to his waist. With a slight groan, he ran a trembling hand through his dark hair. He proceeded to take a few deep breaths, trying desperately to get his heart to stop pounding so damn loud. After a few moments, he rose to his feet, made sure to grab his long dark green cloak and left the darkness of his room behind.

He let his feet carry him away to the one place he always went to when nightmares plagued his sleep. He slowed down his trek and stopped by the door. It seemed that someone else was having trouble with sleeping. Salazar leaned his shoulder against the door flame, crossed his arms and watched as his friend muttered quietly to himself. He was sitting by himself at one of the tables, poking at the glass before he downed its contents in one gulp.

Salazar frowned when Godric refilled the glass. His friend was never one to drink. Something must have really set him off to bring him down to this.

Godric suddenly swept the shot glass aside with one violent brush of his strong arm, not bothering to see if it had shattered on the floor or not. Salazar inhaled deeply and loomed out of the darkness, watching as Godric's mouth dropped open.

"Godric?" Salazar asked, breaking awkward silence, "Is everything alright?"

Godric snorted, "Salazar, my friend," he said, voice slightly slurred, "Coming from anyone else, that question could be called innocent, but since it's coming from you…"

"Then it's either malicious or senseless in nature," Salazar finished.

"Anyway," Godric continued hastily, "The woman has woken up."

_Woman. _The moment Godric mentioned that woman; Salazar's mind seemed to freeze. She had woken up and no one had bothered to tell him? His expression hardened and his lips stretched into a stern thin line. He said nothing, waiting for Godric to carry on.

Godric gave Salazar a strange look as if trying to figure out what his friend thoughts were, "She's not well, my friend," he said quietly and he could see the impatience on Salazar's face.

Salazar's brows drew together and he folded his arms across his chest, "Could you please elaborate?"

"The curse she has been hit with…" he paused briefly, "Helga cannot heal it. It's slowly killing her."

Salazar's eyes locked onto his and his voice suddenly become cold, "What do you mean Helga cannot heal it?" he snapped. The little wench just couldn't die. He had questions for her, questions that only she held the answers for.

"I am sorry Salazar." His friend said and it sounded completely genuine, "Your father, he would be able to help her. He has studied the dark arts his entire life… but we would never get there in time." Godric resumed his walk back to the stairs, disappearing up them and leaving Salazar alone in the darkness.

_Your father, he would be able to help her._

_But we would never get there in time._

He quickly whirled around and hurried towards the hospital wing. The thought of going home did not scare him but it was a very unpleasant one. His father had not been an avid supporter of his choice of leaving to build a school for young wizard and witches. And now that word spread about muggle-borns being allowed in, he was sure that his father no longer considered him to be his son.

With a slight push, he opened the door.

He saw her then, her skin was incredibly pale and her lips had the unnatural colour of blue. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she was looking straight at him but it was obvious by the relief expression that took over her young features that it was not him that she was really seeing.

"Harry?" she asked, her lips stretched into a smile.

_I must be really out of my mind, _he thought as he offered her a small smile, "Yes. It's me." He lied as he carefully moved her into his arms. He could feel her body shiver against him as she attempted to wrap her weak arms around him, "Let's go home." He whispered and was surprised when she let out a sob against his shoulder.

"T-thank God…" she whispered, "T-thank God."

He readjusted her in his arms and looked down at her. Just what had happened to her? Who was this Harry? He thought that perhaps it was her lover, that somehow the two of them got separated as they ran away from only Merlin knows what. What or who could be possibly want from such a weak young woman? He took a deep breath and walked away, carrying her all the way to the dungeons. She weighted nothing and he noted that she was incredibly thin. How long had she been on the run? Perhaps the curse she had been hit with was also contributing to this weak, miserably state of hers.

Kicking the door to his room open, Salazar carefully placed her down. She called for Harry's name again but he ignored her.

_Where is it?_

Salazar looked around the room trying to figure out where he had hidden that blasted thing. Then feeling slightly idiotic, he withdrew his wand and called for the object he was fervently looking for. The bottom drawer of his wardrobe abruptly opened and the shining object flew right into his free hand. He closed his hand around it and took a deep breath. Slowly, he unclenched his fingers and looked down at his heirloom and then at the young witch lying in his bed.

The memory of her reaction upon hearing his name was enough to make him decide that he was doing the right thing. He approached her and found her unsettling dark-brown eyes looking straight back at his. The world seemed to stop for a moment as her arm shot upwards and her hand closed around the familiar locket.

"Impossible…" she whispered before her arm fell limp and she lost consciousness.

If the moment when he first met her at the forest made him curious about her now his interest only intensified tenfold. Drawing his eyebrows together he held her limp body against hers. Then, as he opened his mouth to speak, a hissing sound came out and the locket flashed a bright green light surrounding them both.

* * *

"You come back home with _this_?"

"She is important father."

"She certainly is not important to me." Salazar's father spat as he took another look at the young witch lying on the bed. He could feel the dark magic within her and he found it compelling; as a scholar he would love to learn more about whatever was afflicting her but he didn't want to attend to his son request. He had heard of the filth that he let in that school of his and he wanted nothing to do with it or with him.

Salazar frowned and took the locket out; shoving it in his father's wrinkled hands.

"She recognized it." Salazar started, not being one to give in so easily. He spotted the sudden interest in his father's stubborn features and continued. "She recognized my name as well though I have never met her in my entire life. She knows our family."

Nicholas Salazar glared at his own son, "Who hasn't heard of our family?" he asked, eyeing Salazar with palpable disappointment written all over his face, "especially now…" he said, gritting his teeth, "now that everyone is aware of how my son allows _mudbloods_ in his school."

Salazar clenched his jaw and he looked away, his eyes settling down on the woman who was now looking back at him – completely awake. Had she been conscious the entire time? He drew his brows together and half glared at her.

Hermione winced as she slowly sat up and looked up at both men who were completely paralyzed simply looking back at her. She took several deep breaths, feeling extremely weak and as though she was about to faint again anytime soon. She shook her head and tried to makes sense of what was happening. She was muttering, murmuring to herself and shaking her head while stealing glances at Salazar. She closed her eyes and then looked at the older man, clearly unable to process what she was seeing and what she had just heard.

"Ah, Lady Granger." Salazar spoke at last breaking her from her denial state. He remembered her name.

"Salazar Slytherin?" she asked, wincing as it hurt to speak. Her entire body seemed to be on fire and every muscle ached whenever she attempted to move. No. This was not a hallucination. She could not get a grip on this. Her mind was whirling as the logic part of her brain refused to accept what every other part of it was screaming at it.

"Yes, milady." He spoke, "This is my father. He can heal whatever is afflicting you."

Hermione nodded numbly, a tear now tracing a line down her face. She was barely maintaining a grip on her sanity.

Nicholas Salazar scowled but he nodded at the young woman, "Yes. I may be able to heal you," then he turned to look at his son, "on one condition."

Salazar's gaze met his father's and he knew that there was no way he could get away without giving him whatever he wanted.

"Well? What is it?"

"We will discuss it when the right time comes."

* * *

Hermione didn't remember much about the time she was ill with the dark curse she had been hit with. In fact, she didn't even realize that she had been hit with a curse as she ran from the snatchers. She never thought them to able to cast such a powerful curse in the first place. Three whole weeks had passed since she last saw Salazar. The last time, it was when she had witnessed the exchange between him and his father.

At first it had been hard. She not only had to fight against the dark curse but she had to accept her situation. She didn't know how or why but she was several hundred years in the past. The first days had been the hardest. She had been in shock. She thought that she had to be crazy. But this place and these people were very much real. When questioned by Lord Slytherin, she had lied. She told Nicholas Salazar that she didn't remember much of her past. She couldn't just blurt out that she was from the future, now could she? Even though the old man had ceased his questioning, she knew that he was aware that she was not being honest.

She was told that she was a guest but that did not sit well with her. She just couldn't sit in her room all day doing absolutely nothing. Miriam, one of the many servants had informed her that Salazar Slytherin would be returning soon and that gave Hermione hope that somehow she would be able to return to Hogwarts with him. She didn't know much about the current Salazar, but certainly he was not all evil like the stories she had heard before. He had come home begging to have her healed. She knew that he probably had an ulterior motive but she was grateful nevertheless. If he wished to use her, she could use him right back. She needed to go back home.

"We never use the front door. That is only for the Lords and their guests. Come round the side, right through the garden," Miriam explained as Hermione followed closely.

"Do you work here?" Hermione inquired.

Miriam shook her head and offered her a kind smile, "No but I have worked with Ingrid before. She can be tough sometimes, but she is a fair woman, she'll treat you well, you'll see."

Inside the back door was the kitchen. Hermione's eyes widened at how busy it was. She spotted two women cooking and another two peeling off potatoes near a kitchen fire.

Hermione adjusted fairly quickly to the job. She had been given a wand; at first she had been horrified to find that its previous owner had passed away but then again, having a wand it was better than not having any. She would have to ask for her wand back when Salazar returned. _If he ever returns_, she thought bitterly. Her main duties were making beds, collecting laundry and helping out in the kitchen. For the next two weeks she worked in peace. She befriended her fellow servants, including the other three maids she shared her room with.

One day, Hermione sat with Eowa; both ate in silence, taking comfort in the loud busy kitchen. Suddenly, the noise seemed to slowly subdue until the room was in completely silence.

"My Lord… Salazar, uh… please welcome."

Everyone froze. Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked at the tall man whose back was turned on her. She could see the obvious shock on Ingrid's face as no nobleman ever set foot in the servants area.

"I am looking for someone. A young woman by the name of Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukiyo69**

You are welcome dearie! Yes, while the rest of us are dreaming about unicorns and leprechauns our dear Salazar is dreaming about using his favourite spell upon the innocent muggle-borns!

Our dear Godric was drinking for a whole new reason that will be disclosed in the future chapters. Hermione is seventeen-years old. A full grown-up witch. Tehee!

**SereniteRose**

You made me blush. Thank you for your kind words.

**Waterflower20**

It's secret! MUAHAHAHA! On a more serious note, whatever Salazar father asked of him can't be good. He's not a very good person, you see. Oops. Said too much already!

**SpiritLoverMuggleborn**

I wouldn't dream of it. Updates will be very slow at this point of my life but they will happen. I hope everyone will stick around though! *W*

**DinaTheCat**

OMG! I love your name dearie! xD! Here's the update! I hope you like it!

* * *

**I give you this to take with you; nothing remains as it was. If you know this, you can begin again, with pure joy in the uprooting."**

\- Judith Minty, _Letters to My Daughters._

* * *

Chapter III

Her heart was beating too fast and almost violently against her ribcage. Her gaze followed her fingertips as they brushed through the cold stone wall. She could feel the magic within. It was old and completely foreign to her. This was the Slytherin magic – the magic of hundreds of generations was surrounding her and it was intoxicating. This had been the magic that Salazar Slytherin had grown-up into. This was the magic that he had encountered every day; seducing, mysterious and powerful dark magic.

"What are ye' standing there for lass?" Ingrid snapped as she looked at the tiny woman that the young master had simply dumped in their midst. If she had to be honest with herself, she found Hermione Granger a hindrance but she had to endure it and make sure that the young woman did not land herself in trouble.

Hermione blinked and blushed bright red as she hurried towards the older woman. She muttered an apology and together they walked down the long dark corridor that led them to the servant's quarters.

Thankfully, Hermione adjusted fairly quickly to the new job, which was a blessing since Ingrid was a hard taskmaster. She shadowed her and other two servants for a whole week, learning the ropes and routines of the Slytherin household.

Her main duties was making beds, collecting laundry, and clearing up after meals. When there was time, she would join the other three maidservants she shared her room with and together they would spend time in the servant's room or would sneak out for a walk outside.

For the next weeks, she worked in peace. She befriended her fellow servants, including the young women she shared her room with.

Eowa was from the city; her family ran a business of making leather shoes. She was quiet and reserved but no less prone to town gossip. She had accepted to become a maidservant for the Slytherin Household to run away from an arranged marriage. According to her, she would only marry when she found her true love. Hermione hoped that she would find it someday. She couldn't imagine someone grow old and waste their life away serving someone else.

Clarice was the opposite from Eowa. She was always talking, smiling and laughing. She loved telling stories about her previous lovers which did not bode well with the highly conservative Ingrid which was not the biggest fan of those tales.

And then there was Katherine.

Hermione did not see much of Katherine. She often heard the young woman sneak back into their room late in the night and she often left again early in the morning. Clarice and Eowa shared the theory that Katherine was seeing one of the high lords of the Slytherin house and that she had been hired to perform the tasks of a mistress.

The bushy-haired witch thought that there must be more to the story but she should not pry into other people's business.

When asked, Hermione told both Clarice and Eowa that she did not remember much about her past. She remembered being rescued by Salazar Slytherin which made both women gasp and squeal. Hermione was surprised when both women claimed that they would make sure that they would help her build new memories of her now new life.

She immediately broke into tears as she thought back to both Ronald and Harry. She missed them dearly and the thought of going home was constant plaguing her mind. She needed to go to Hogwarts. She strongly felt that the castle held the ticket that would get her back home.

* * *

"Hermione, a word please."

"Yes, Ingrid," she replied, leaving both Eowa and Clarice in the bedroom. Once outside she was startled to see the older woman with her arms crossed and a concerned expression plastered on her face.

"You are not sleeping," She stated bluntly. Ingrid was not one for pleasantries.

"I… I have a lot on my mind," she blurted out, blinking and tried to keep herself from breaking down in front of the other woman.

Ingrid gave her a piercing look, one that clearly told Hermione to be out with it. This was Ingrid's kindness. She would not coddle her like her roommates. She was direct and preferred to tackle the problem head on.

"Salazar…"

"Lord Salazar," corrected Ingrid forcibly.

Hermione looked down and smoothed her skirt, "L-lord Salazar… I… I need to see him."

"Lord Salazar left." Ingrid blurted out and looked down at Hermione in absolute confusion. What did she want with the young Lord? All the other maidservants were scared to even speak his name. He was not a pleasant lad to the ladies. He was not a pleasant lad to anyone, period.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back at Ingrid as though she had been slapped hard. He had left? To Hogwarts?! She had wanted to ask but the stern look on Ingrid's face stopped her from doing so.

Hermione nodded curtly and quickly walked back to her room, surprising both Eowa and Clarice as she collapsed in bed and screamed, cried, all at once.

* * *

"It looks good, Eowa." Hermione told her, admiring the arrangement of leaves she was setting up in a large glass vase.

Eowa smiled, "I'm nowhere as good as you are," she said as she waved her wand, "I remember-"

Both women seemed to take notice of the awkward silence that seemed to have consumed the entire servant's room. Slowly, Hermione looked over her shoulder, taking in the well-dressed Lord that was in the room facing an extremely shocked Ingrid.

"My lord…. Salazar, uh… please welcome."

"I am looking for someone. A young woman by the name of Hermione granger."

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened in sheer recognition as the man turned around revealing the familiar face of Salazar Slytherin. She immediately sat up and walked up to him fighting the urge to lift her hand up to touch him to make sure that he was real and not just a fragment of her imagination. Maybe she should slap him. Make sure that he was real and show him how upset she was that he had left.

His bright green eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as she stopped before him. He looked down at her as if he was silently challenging her and that infuriated her.

"Where is my wand!?" she demanded, her cheeks burning as she had meant to ask something else entirely different. She waved the wand she had in her possession in front of his face and he didn't seem the slightest daunted about it.

A slight smirk came to play on his handsome face, "It is safe, milady." He said and looked around offering everyone a short nod which was clearly more of a polite dismissing.

Hermione blinked as everyone hurried to fulfill their Lord demand and she felt herself blushing furiously as Eowa winked at her on her way out. _Get a hold of yourself,_ Hermione thought as she straightened up and faced Salazar Slytherin, both now completely alone.

"I want it back." She said and took a deep breath, "I want my wand back. I appreciate what you have done for me. You… you saved my life but I need to go back home…" she didn't even know where to start, could she even trust him?

"And is your wand the only thing keeping you away from home?" he asked her, a knowing look plastered on his face.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her as though he knew every secret of hers. She swallowed hard as his words caught her completely off guard. "It's complicated…"

"Yes. I wouldn't need you to tell me about it. After all, home doesn't sound to be the safest place for you, now is it?" he asked, moving around to circle around her. He smiled as she paled up considerably. She was frightened at the thought of home and yet she so desperately wished to return to it. How odd.

"Where is home, Hermione?" he asked, stopping behind her, whispering the question as he placed his mouth next to her ear.

His voice was like the magic that surrounded this place; - intoxicating.

The hair of the back of her neck stood on its end as his breath tickled her skin. Goosebumps spread on her skin and she wished to find a place to hide. He was toying with her. Trying to break her, trying to find the answers to whatever he was seeking.

Clenching her jaw, she turned around slowly, their faces mere inches away from each other, "Hogwarts." She answered and was surprised as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and violently pushed her against the wall.

"No." he hissed, "Hogwarts is not your home." He said with gritted teeth, a strange look now on his face as he looked at her, "Your kind does not have a home." He spat angrily now.

She shook as he was hurting her. She brought her own hands and placed them on his chest, trying to push him off her but to no avail. He was taller and stronger.

He knew she was a muggle-born then? How? Her brain tried to process all at once but she felt tired, frightened and confused.

"My kind?" She asked angrily as she tried to push him off her, "What? You can smell it off me?!"

He suddenly let her go and seemed to be awfully composed for what had just transpired between the two of them. Salazar ran a hand through his dark hair and took a deep breath as he looked down at her. She was rubbing her left shoulder and he knew he must have hurt her and suddenly felt ashamed.

"Abandon your duties as a servant." He suddenly spoke, noticing the way her eyes widened slightly, "I will send a servant collect your things."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Are we going back to Hogwarts?" she asked and did not like the way he smirked back at her.

"No, love." He said with a frightening smirk on his face. He moved his hand to caress her cheek and he loved the way she trembled and tried to appear strong at the same time, "Not until I'm done with you."

* * *

**Hey dearies, I realized second chapter sounded a bit rushed. So I decided to tweak this chapter a bit so it complimented the previous one in a better way. o_o am i making any sense? Jeesus. ANYWAY!**

**Are you a beta reader? PM me. I need someone to help me out with this story!**

**Lot's of love, Matsujunchann**


	4. Chapter 4

**Giada – **Who said anything about her becoming a mistress?! Haha! Hermione would NEVER allow that.

**SereniteRose – **Ack! Making me blush again! Hermione's having a hard time, isn't she? Better days will come! OR will they? xD

**Jazziet – **Thank you for reviewing dearie! Yes, Hermione has never been one to let herself be pushed around. She's badass! :D

**Athena **– Thank you love! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

REBIRTH

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Hermione Granger could only watch as the man before her whirled around and left her completely alone in the servant's room. She allowed herself to take a deep breath and looked around feeling somewhat disorientated. That had been a clear threat. Salazar Slytherin somehow knew that she was a muggle-born and that made her feel completely perturbed. How foolish of her to think that she was safe within these walls. Did everyone else know as well? Were Eowa and Clarice aware of her blood-status and had been playing along? Had they pretended to befriend her to gain her trust? She swallowed hard and realized that in order to survive this was to trust no one.

She felt truly alone now and thoughts of home plagued her mind. What were her parents up to? Last time she saw them, she put them under a memory spell erasing herself from their lives and now… would she be able to go back and undo it? Would she return to see her parents once again? What were Harry and Ron doing? Most important, were they alright? She felt like collapsing to the floor and curling into a ball and cry herself to sleep. What had she been doing? Playing house-maid while she should have been trying to find a way to escape!

She was suddenly yanked away from her own conflicted thoughts as Eowa opened the door and peeked inside, giving her a shy smile. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to smile back. She needed to pretend that everything was alright. She could not afford to show any weaknesses or these people would eat her alive. _Trust no one_, she thought to herself.

**"**Everyone's wondering if they can go back inside now..." Eowa spoke and bit her lower lip as she looked at her mysterious roommate. She was extremely curious to know what had been discussed between the bushy-haired witch and Lord Slytherin but she dared not ask. She could hear her own mother's advice when she was about to start as a maidservant in the Slytherin's household. _"The Slytherin's do not like curious folk. They are high reserved and mysterious, and bad things happen to those that try to pry into their business."_

Hermione blinked and nodded, "Of course." She said as she fixed her apron, a feeble attempt to hide her own nervousness, "I just need to go for a walk."

Eowa drew her eyebrows together as she could clearly see through Hermione's façade. It was obvious that she looked absolutely shaken after seeing Lord Slytherin. Pressing her lips together, she simply nodded and watched as the young witch turned around and made her way out of the now busy room.

Once in the hallway, she moved a hand to the stony wall to keep her balance. _Get a_ _hold of yourself, _she thought firmly. She could not afford to let herself break down. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly straightened her back. _How dares he?!_ She thought angrily, _I'll show him!_

Immediately, she regained her balance and walked down the hallway with her head raised high. A fiery determinate look plastered on her face as she pushed the door to her room open. With a wave of her wand, the door of the armoire was yanked open and a piece of parchment was set on the small desk. Why didn't she think of this sooner? She felt power rush through her as she wrapped her fingers around the quill. She was from the future for crying out loud! She possessed knowledge that not even the founders themselves ever dreamt of.

Could he be trusted? Surely, he could not be any worse than Salazar Slytherin… right?

There was a sudden knock on the door and she quickly looked over her shoulder, her gaze meeting her secretive roommate; Katherine.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine immediately apologised, "I didn't think anyone would be here at this time of the day," her long dark hair cascaded down, covering most of her beautiful face.

"There's no need to apologise. This is your room too, isn't it?" Hermione smiled a little, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Are you done… with your duties?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was prying.

Katherine shook her head, "I'm sorry, I n-need to take your belongings back to the main house," she said and looked down at her worn out shoes, avoiding eye contact, almost as if she was scared of Hermione.

Hermione blinked and then she remembered what Salazar had said and she clenched her jaw, "I'm sorry Katherine, my belongings are staying. I don't plan to go anywhere." She said and took a deep breath to calm herself down. The look on Katherine's face was one of sheer astonishment. Probably no one ever dared to contradict Salazar Slytherin, well tough, she was not going to be pushed around and be treated like dirt.

"B-but," Katherine started, "But you must! Lord Slytherin will not be pleased!" she added quickly, a hint of fear present in her frail voice.

"Katherine…" Hermione swallowed hard as she eyed her fellow roommate with concern, "Has he ever hurt you?" she asked and her entire being was suddenly filled with pure anger. She tightened her fingers harder around the quill until it broke.

"I… deserve it…" Katherine replied and offered the bushy-brown haired a sad timid smile, "I'm f-f-filthy. Tainted."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly and all the anger she was feeling increased tenfold, "You're nothing of the sort! Don't let anyone, much less the likes of Salazar Slytherin tell you otherwise!" she suddenly stood and marched towards the other girl, "Do you hear me? They're wrong! All of them!"

"Y-you're mad…" Katherine whispered, taking a few steps back away from Hermione. She shook her head, tears now falling down her cheeks, "You are truly mad… that kind of thinking will get you killed!" she added desperately and quickly whirled around just when both Eowa and Clarice arrived.

"Hey! Watch yourself!" Clarice exclaimed as Katherine bumped against her shoulder, hurrying out of their bedroom.

"What happened?" Eowa asked as she looked over at Hermione.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Hermione replied and reached for the parchment she had been writing on. She did not wish for any of the girls to see it.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin.

Son of Nicholas Slytherin.

Like it was expected of those that were honoured to have the Slytherin name, Salazar possessed great skills in magic. He was the best of the best when it came to duels, having yet to be defeated. People told tales of his speed, reflexes and senses. From all his brothers and sisters, Salazar was the strongest, the most powerful. Everyone knew why; the dark arts, no one could master the dark arts as well as Salazar did.

Not only he was an incredibly skilled man, he was also gifted with handsome features. Dark hair, piercing green eyes and a smile that could make any girl go weak in the knees, that and his intimidating aura around him - one that clearly told everyone to approach with caution.

Salazar strode through the halls of Slytherin's castle, chest out and head raised high. Servants and nobles alike both feared and respected him. The heir of the house of Slytherin pushed the doors open and watched as people at the feast clapped and cheered for him. He smiled but he was boiling inside, they were all faking how happy they were for his return. It was not as if he was glad to be back – he hated it here. He hated these people.

"Salazar!" a tall blonde-haired man pushed through the crowd to reach out for him, two others followed behind.

"My friend," Salazar spoke, a genuine smile coming to his face. The only ones he trusted was his cousin, Aaron and his two childhood friends, Eric and Jonathan.

"We're excited to have you back! Didn't I tell you he would get easily bored confined in that ridiculous school?" Aaron asked with a loud laugh, making both Eric and Jonathan smile.

"I have to return there soon." Salazar replied, taking Eric's drink from his hand and taking a long sip.

"Is it true?" Jonathan asked as he moved an arm around Salazar's shoulders, "Ye' brought a lassie here. What happened? Got her pregnant?"

Salazar laughed and shook his head, "She's just a wee lass I found lost in the woods." He said not wishing to bring any unwanted attention towards the little wench.

The three of them changed knowing looks. Salazar was keeping something from them. It was obvious that the Salazar they knew would never bring anyone back home without a good reason. Still they knew better than try and pry into his business.

"She's a servant now, isn't she? I heard she refused to remain a guest." Salazar's cousin added, as he couldn't contain his curiosity. Who would be as foolish as to refuse a good bed and good food and kill themselves with cleaning and serving others? "Still, she has yet to make an appearance. Ingrid keeps her locked in the servant's quarters as though she's a precious little thing."

Salazar smiled and both Eric and Jonathan knew that smile. It was one that clearly told Aaron to shut his mouth.

"I reckon we all need more drinks!" Eric interrupted and sighed in relief as the mood changed and both Aaron and Salazar forcibly changed subject.

The feast was in full swing, filled with people chatting, laughing and telling stories. There were people dancing and others remained in small groups. A few young women tried approaching Salazar's group with the intention of being noticed by the heir but he felt no true interest in them but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with them. He considered all of them to be simple toys for his amusement and entertainment.

A few hours later, he had a beautiful young woman attached to his arm and he wished his friends good-bye. They all smirked and watched as Salazar exited the room, a blushing young maiden behind him.

"And what is your name, love?" Salazar asked, moving his arm around the woman's waist pressing her closer to him. A smirk made its way into his handsome features as she blushed.

"Marina… d-don't you remember?" she asked, her big doe-eyes looking up at him hopeful that he remembered her.

He simply smiled, "Why don't you refresh my mind?" he asked as he forced her towards his bedroom, tugging on the laces of her beautiful robes.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Sitting up, Hermione glanced around and stared at both Clarice and Eowa, both sleeping peaceful in their beds. Her chocolate-brown eyes gazed at the empty bed and a shiver ran up and down her spine as she found the bed to be empty. Where was she? Was she alright? She swallowed hard and suddenly felt a knot down in her stomach. Had her refusal of leaving the servant's quarters landed Katherine in trouble?

With a deep breath, the lioness pushed the blankets off her and left the bed. She reached out for her long dark green cloak and wrapped it securely around her, hiding her night gown perfectly. Biting down on her lower lip, she wrapped her hand securely around her wand and left the safety of her room. She knew perfectly well that servants were not allowed into the main house without Ingrid's permission but right now the Gryffindor in her was speaking louder and she felt that she needed to find Katherine; she needed to make sure that nothing bad happened to her.

As she approached the main house she could hear loud music and she cursed inwardly. Of course they would be throwing a party of sorts on the night she decided to trespass into an area that had been forbidden to her. Well sort of, she thought with a smirk. Salazar did tell her to pack her things and to abandon her duties as a servant, didn't he? Well if she got caught, then she was simply obeying his orders. With a renewed sense of confidence, she opened the main door and was finally inside.

She looked at her surroundings in awe. She was sure that this entire house was under a very powerful spell to make it look bigger and spacious than it originally was. From outside, it looked like a simple three-floor house but once inside, it was as if it was a castle. Just then, as Hermione rounded a sharp corner, she bumped into someone, and she immediately prayed it was no one extremely important. She looked up slowly and found herself face to face with a blond-haired man, he was incredibly handsome and she chastised herself for having these thoughts in such an inappropriate time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she breathed, her cheeks a little flushed and she quickly moved the hand she was holding her wand behind her back.

"No problem," he answered with a smile, "I'm Fergus. I don't think we've met."

The young man lowered his eyes and took a good look at the robes she was wearing.

"You are a servant, aren't you?" Fergus asked, with his head tilted slightly to the side. He did not wait a reply and instead took a step closer, "Perhaps… are you that mysterious woman Salazar brought in?"

She swallowed hard; denying would only cause her trouble. He knew she was from the servant's quarters and he could easily have Ingrid here and have her dragged her back.

"Yes." She replied, "Yes I am." She told him and held her chin high.

The look on Fergus face told her that he was surprised that she talked back with such confidence. Every servant in this house hold always brought their heads down in a bow and spoke quietly, almost scared of their own voices.

"Are you perhaps looking for your master?" he asked and hid his smirk when he watched her flinch and frown at the term. "Here, I'll take you." Fergus added without waiting for a reply.

Without a question, Hermione followed him, making her strides larger to keep up with Fergus. She noticed that he too must be some kind of noble from the way he carried himself. His robes were a rich colour of dark red and if he had his hair loose from his ponytail then it would definitely reach his mid-back. They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts until Fergus finally came to a halt.

"Here we are. This is Salazar's room." He said and smiled at her, surprising her with his perfect white teeth.

"T-thank you." She muttered as she shyly knocked.

"Good luck." Fergus offered before turning on his feet and carried on walking down the hallway.

Hermione watched him go before she knocked again. When there was no answer, she turned the door's handle and was surprised when the door opened before her.

Her lips parted in slight shock as she spotted Salazar's naked back turned on her. He was pushing a smaller woman into his bed, his hands tearing at her beautiful robes; a growl escaped from his throat and it made Hermione shiver all over. With the woman still trapped against his hard body, Salazar moved his lips roughly across hers enough to make Hermione hear the other woman whimper.

Hermione could not tear her gaze away as the woman was tossed into bed, Salazar was now mounting her with no hesitation, much like a stallion mounted a mare. With a thrust he was inside her and the woman's moans – a mix of pleasure and pain – filled the room.

"My lord!" the woman screamed, her eyes wide with horror as she clutched onto him, her eyes set on the paralyzed Hermione.

"Silence!" he hissed, pumping into her even harder making the bed shake violently.

"N-n-no… my lord, look!" the woman managed to gasp, pointing at Hermione.

With a growl, Salazar looked over his shoulder.

"I... c-came looking f-f-for.." Hermione stuttered and quickly pulled the door and closed it, shielding her away from Salazar's amused look.

* * *

A/N: You reviewers make me so happy! Hey, as a thank you for reviewing, here's a small preview J

Salazar pressed his palms flat against the wall, on either side of her head, looking down at her. She could do nothing to stop him. Not only she was wandless but was also trapped against the cold stone wall. He lowered his head down to her level, "So…" he began in a low dark voice, "You tend to have eyes for seeing things that they ought not to see…"

**:) AACK what was it that Hermione saw?! Stick around :3**


End file.
